


Through the ages, I'll be here

by ItzZaira



Series: US!Skelebros [5]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Babybones (Undertale), Big Brother Papyrus (Undertale), Brother Feels, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Love, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, NO INCEST YOU YOGURTS, Night Terrors, Nightmares, No Incest, No you can not change my mind, Sobbing, The skelebros were adopted my Muffet, Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale), Younger Brother Sans (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29051226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItzZaira/pseuds/ItzZaira
Summary: Alternate Universe: UnderswapBoth as a child and teenager.. sadly Sans suffered from nightmares.Both as a kid and teen... Papyrus was always there for his baby bro.OrThe writer thinks there are not enough fluffy stories, so she took it upon herself to write fluff.NO FONCEST OR INCEST you yogurts
Relationships: Brotherly Love - Relationship, No Romantic Relationship(s), Papyrus & Sans (Undertale)
Series: US!Skelebros [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693390
Kudos: 16





	Through the ages, I'll be here

**Author's Note:**

> ....yep.
> 
> Such a story again.
> 
> I enjoy writing these too much... XD 
> 
> Doesn't really help that Underswap is my favorite au- oh well.
> 
> Wtf is this title- XD
> 
> Why am I so bad at naming things-?!
> 
> Heck I'm worse then Asgore XD

It was around 3 am, the residents of Snowdin all sleeping peacefully during the night. Muffet had put her adopted sons in bed around 9 pm, both skeletons now sleeping peacefully. She had checked again around 12 pm, but, no signs of distress, so Muffet had gone to bed for the night.

But, around 3 am, Papyrus woke up to a knock on his door. Mind still foggy with sleep, Papyrus blinked slowely, yawning. Looking out the window, he saw that it was extremely dark outside, barely able to see anything. What had woken him up? 

Papyrus was starting to think he was imagining things, when he heard another knock. He tried to rub the sleep out of his eyesockets as he called. "Come in.."

The door very gently opened, the little babybones peeking inside. Sans, somewhere around the age of seven, quietly peeked inside, his usually big, blue eyelights now smaller, and white. He had tears in his sockets as he sniffled. 

Papyrus quickly got up, a gentle expression on his face as he looked at his little brother. "Nightmare?" He asked gently, throwing his blanket off of him. Sans hiccuped softly, closing his eyes, before he nodded. Papyrus' look softened as he got up. Before he walked towards the door, kneeling down a bit. "Come here, bro." Gently, he took the smaller skeleton in his arms, picking him up with ease as he held him gently. Sans hiccuped, and hid his face into the older ones sweater, wrapping his arms around the other's neck as he cried. Papyrus could feel him shaking in his arms, which only made him more concerned. Gently, he closed the door, before walking back to his bed, sitting down on it, leaning against his pillow. "Shh.. bro... it's okay.." while one arm wrapped around Sans' back, the other gently stroked his head, pushing his skull closer towards his own shoulder as Papyrus nuzzled into his neck. "It's okay... shhh... shhh.." 

The child hiccuped, eyelights disappearing. "P-Papy..."

"Yes, Sans?"

"....you won't l-leave me.. r-right? _*hic*_ "

Papyrus gently pulled away, his forhead touching Sans' forehead, looking into his empty sockets. "Ofcourse I won't leave you, little bro... I will never leave you... even if you annoy me with your puns." Papyrus winked at the last part, making Sans giggle. Before he yawned. Papyrus chuckled. "How about we go back to bed, huh?"

"..." Sans obviously didn't want to go back to sleep, Papyrus' eyes softened. "..do you want me to read to you?"

Sans' eyes lit up at that, blue stars returning to his sockets. He nodded silently. Papyrus chuckled, "alright- let me guess, fluffy bunny?" 

* * *

Over the years, Sans' nightmares seemed to become less, but now, also, worse. Which honestly, was really concerning. But atleast they didn't happen as often?

The skeleton brothers had moved out of Muffet's house- not because of Muffet. They wanted to see if they could stand on their own feet, which Muffet didn't blame them for, but making sure they knew they were always welcome to come back.

Papyrus often did visit Muffet during his shifts, which Muffet was very happy about. Sans would visit her during breaks and free time. 

It was midnight, again, and it had been quite a while since the brothers had moved in in their new home. Everything was good- well, Papyrus' room was messy as hell, which Sans wasn't too happy about, but oh well.

Papyrus woke up to whimpering. 

He yawned, trying to look outside, but unable to do so because of the curtains blocking the window. So instead he reached towards his phone on the nightstand next to his bed, opening it to check the time.

2 am.

That was.. unusual. Even Sans wouldn't be up this late. 

Papyrus sat up to stretch his arms, wondering what had woken him up. He swore if it was that dog again-

Sometimes he wished he was a heavy sleeper like his brother. 

However, when he heard the sound of shuffling, he could hear it coming from Sans' room. Frowning, Papyrus got up, taking a second to stretch his body, before walking outside, to Sans' room, to see what was happening. Once he stood in front of the door, he knocked gently, before waiting for a reply. He never got one, instead the room went silent.

Papyrus knocked again. "Sans? Bro?"

Still nothing.

Silently, he opened the door, peeking inside. "Sans?"

Sans wasn't facing the door, having his back turned towards where Papyrus was, so Papyrus couldn't actually see his face. But, what he could see was that his pillow was gone. Papyrus almost thought he had been imagining things, until he saw the small skeleton shaking.

"Sans?" He called gently again, closing the door behind him. Sans flinched, quickly sitting up to look at his brother. His eyelights were gone, leaving two, blank voids for eyes, but more concerning, were the tears that had appeared in those eyesockets, streaming down his cheekbones. "P-Paps! I'm sorry.. I woke you up, didn't I?" Sans curled up, hugging the pillow close to himself. His voice was way too soft..

"Nah, its fine, bro. I was already awake." Said Papyrus, walking over, before carefully sitting down on the other edge of the bed. "Though, you're up late." 

"...." Sans gave no response, just curling in tighter. 

"Did something happen?" 

Still no response.

"....did you have a nightmare?" Papyrus asked gently, making Sans whine, hiding his face in his pillow.

"...bro. I can't help you if you don't talk to me." Papyrus said gently, very concerned at this point.

"........It.. its nothing." Sans looked up, wiping his tears away. "You know there is nothing I can't handle-"

"Sans." Papyrus cut off, reaching out to gently grab his brothers hands, feeling how much they were shaking. Sans took in a sharp breath, squeezing his brothers hands, which Papyrus didn't mind at all.

"Please.. tell me whats wrong? I want to help bro, you know that."

...

".....I had a nightmare.." Sans mumbled hoarsely, looking away. He sniffled. Papyrus' expression became more gentle. "Do you want to talk about it?"

...

Sans let go of Papyrus for a second, before grabbing the pillow he had been hugging, setting it besides himself, uncurling, before sitting normally again. He looked at his hands again.

"...There was a human.." Sans mumbled, pain clear in his voice. "They.. they were bad. Very bad. They kept trying to ki- hurt o-others.. I tried to stop them.. but.. b-but.. they tried to hurt m-me.. a-and.. and.." he sobbed, curling up again. "You j-jumped in f-front of me, and t-they.. they killed you instead!" Sans sobbed, grabbing his skull.

Papyrus' expression softened, gently wrapping his arms around Sans' small frame, before pulling him onto his lap, gently holding him in his arms. He could feel Sans cling to his shirt the moment he held him. "Bro.. its alright... I'm here.. and I'm not gonna leave anytime soon.."

Sans whimpered as he pressed himself closer, wrapping his small arms wrapping around Papyrus' chest. Soon, tears stained his white shirt, but Papyrus didn't care about that. He gently rocked the shaking skeleton in his arms, rubbing his back in a soothing manner as he continued to whisper gently. "Its okay.. there is no human.. I'm not going anywhere.."

It was a couple minutes before Sans calmed again, white orbs having appeared in his eyesockets as eyelights. Papyrus gently looked down. "Feel better?"

Sans nodded, closing his eyes. Resting his head on Papyrus' chest, where his soul was, listening to it beating. "Y-yeah.. thanks Pap.." 

Papyrus smiled, pressing a kiss on top of his skull. "Hey- its what brothers are for, right?"

Sans smiled slightly. "Y-yeah.." he wiped his tears away. Not making any effort to move, enjoying the beats of his brother's soul. He didn't know why listening to his brothers soul calmed him so much. Perhaps because it reasured him that Papyrus was alive and with him. 

Papyrus smiled, before remembering the time. They had work tomorrow. "So.. how about we go back to bed, huh? Its pretty late." 

Sans' smile fell, looking at his older brother for a second. "U-uhm.. Paps?"

Papyrus hummed. "Yeah?"

"Could you... stay with me?" Sans asked. Before he frowned. "But not in your room.. your room is gross." 

Papyrus snorted, covering his mouth, his shoulders shook as he laughed, making Sans chuckle in return. Papyrus looked down, suddenly looking offended. "My room? Gross? My room is the cleanest room in the underground!"

"If your room is the cleanest, I fear the rest of the underground." Sans spoke, making them both laugh again.

Once they both shared a laugh, Papyrus smiled. "Ofcourse I can stay, bro. Whenever you want."

Sans thanked him with a small smile, hugging his brother again. Papyrus gently held him closer, before slipping down, laying them both on the small bed. Before using blue magic to lift the blanket, tucking it around them both, and hugging his brother close again, feeling Sans cuddle closer to him, small arms hugging his torso. "Night, bro."

"Goodnight Paps."

As Sans looked at his now sleeping brother, he smiled slightly as he closed his eyes, feeling lucky to have such an amazing big brother.

**Author's Note:**

> Please ignore the horrible title and probably how bad this story is. Thank you QwQ
> 
> English is not my first language (or autocorrect ruins my life) so if you see any mistakes, please don't hesitate to tell me!!


End file.
